l'amour existe encore
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Duo parle à cœur ouvert pour ceux qui, comme lui, on enfin trouvé l’amour.


Auteur: Sheina

Origine: Gundam wing

Couple: A votre avis…

Genre: Song fic

Note: chanson «L'amour existe encore» de Céline Dion. Elle n'est pas bien grande mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même.

Disclaimer: Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer: Duo parle à cœur ouvert pour ceux qui, comme lui, on enfin trouvé l'amour.

Bêta: Leija (courage Lumière, je fais des efforts pour diminuer le nombre de fautes)

L'amour existe encore.

Duo:

Je suis serré contre toi et je me sens bien. Cela fait maintenant des mois que nous sommes ensembles. Les autres le savent et en sont heureux. Juste un peu de tendresse dans se monde de violence. Soupirant, je me boudine une peu plus contre toi. Tu passes un bras au dessus de moi, protecteur. Tandis que je soupire de bien être. C'est tellement merveilleux l'amour.

_Quand je m'endors contre ton corps__Alors je n'ai plus de doute__L'amour existe encore_

J'ai passé tant de temps, tant de jour et d'année à chercher qui j'étais vraiment. Rodant dans les rues sombres de L-2, tels un fantôme sans but. Se passé si triste, je l'abandonnerais sans demander mon reste pour pourvoir rester toute ma vie à tes côtes.

_Toutes mes années de déroute__Toutes, je les donnerai toutes__Pour m'ancrer à ton port._

Je suis resté trop longtemps seul. Errant à la recherche, tantôt de nourriture et tantôt de chaleur. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse. Je me suis habité à la solitude. Je la connais par cœur. Et pourtant, maintenant que j'ai goûté à ton amour, j'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne à nouveau._La solitude que je redoute__Qui me guette au bout de ma route__Je la mettrai dehors..._

Je me battrais pour toi, pour te protégé, pour te sauvé. Je veux t'aimer sans détour, sans barrière et sans frontière. Un amour immense et immuable. Je t'aimerais malgré cette guerre, et malgré nos différences. Ces différences qui, pour certains, son une barrière que l'on ne peut pas franchir toi et moi. _Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes__pour t'aimer coûte que coûte__Malgré ce mal qui court__Et met l'amour à mort_

Je me ressers contre toi. Je veux sentir ta chaleur et ton amour. Et lorsque tu me serre un peu plus dans tes bras, je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tout. Et je me mets à espérer que, enfin, je peux connaitre le bonheur d'être aimé. _Quand je m'endors contre ton corps__Alors je n'ai plus de doute__L'amour existe encore,__L'amour existe encore..._

Nous avons tant de différences. Un caractère totalement opposé. Moi un joker et toi le soldat parfait. Moi le feu, toi la glace. Beaucoup pensait que ça ne marcherais pas mais, ensemble on peut tout faire. Seul notre famille, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei savaient que nous étions faits pour nous aimé. Tout ça pour dire que, malgré toutes les différences que nous avons, on ne fait pas attention à qui a raison et à qui a tort. On est ensemble est c'est ainsi que l'on est heureux. _On n'était pas du même bord__Mais au bout du compte on s'en fout__D'avoir raison ou tort_

Malgré la guerre qui continue à faire rage, malgré le faite que l'on peut mourir à tout instant en combattant. On fait ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rester ensemble lorsqu'on le peut. Car il ne tient qu'à nous, de faire de notre mieux pour nous aimé simplement._Le monde est mené par des fous,__Mon amour il n'en tient qu'à nous__De nous aimer plus fort..._

Nous ne faisons plus attention aux bombes et aux violences qui nous entoure. Nous avons les mains couvertes de sang depuis bien longtemps mais tout cela nous importe peu quand on est ensemble. Avec toi je retrouve l'innocence des jours heureux, l'innocence de mon enfance. Et je sais que lorsque l'on se regarde dans les yeux, il ne reste plus que pour nous deux, cet amour immense et immortelle.

_Au-delà de la violence!__Au-delà de la démence__Malgré les bombes qui tombent__aux quatre coins du monde._

Quand l'on se sert l'un contre l'autre. Quand on est tout simplement ensemble, je sais au fond de moi, l'amour que je voie en toi, n'est pas un mirage. Une chimère des rêves d'hantant me faisant connaitre un moment de répits. Je sais que lorsque je te sens contre moi, je peux dormir en paix car tu veilles sur moi. _Quand je m'endors contre ton corps__Alors je n'ai plus de doute__L'amour existe encore__L'amour existe encore__L'amour existe encore ..._

Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, je resterais prêt de toi, je t'aimerais jusqu'au bout. Coûte que coûte je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aimer et te rendre heureux. Car malgré ce que les autres pensent. C'est peut-être bien toi, le plus triste de nous tous. Toi qui n'a jamais connu, tout simplement, l'amour._Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes__Pour t'aimer coûte que coûte__Malgré ce mal qui court__Et met l'amour à mort__Quand je m'endors contre ton corps__Alors je n'ai plus de doute__L'amour existe encore_

Alors que la lune déchire un nuage, ses rayons d'argents viennent frapper, deux corps enlacé, tout simplement, heureux de s'aimer.

Yami Sheina

Fin le 7 octobre 2007 à 21 h 57.


End file.
